peter_jacksons_the_lord_of_the_rings_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring
The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring is a 2001 epic high fantasy adventure film directed by Peter Jackson based on the first volume of J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings (1954–1955). It is the first installment in ''The Lord of the Rings'' series, and was followed by The Two Towers (2002) and The Return of the King (2003), based on the second and third volumes of The Lord of the Rings. Set in Middle-earth, the story tells of the Dark Lord Sauron (Sala Baker), who is seeking the One Ring. The Ring has found its way to the young hobbit Frodo Baggins (Elijah Wood). The fate of Middle-earth hangs in the balance as Frodo and eight companions who form the Fellowship of the Ring begin their journey to Mount Doom in the land of Mordor, the only place where the Ring can be destroyed. Released on 10 December 2001, the film was highly acclaimed by critics and fans alike who considered it to be a landmark in film-making and an achievement in the fantasy film genre. It has continued to be featured on critic lists of the greatest fantasy films ever made, as of 2017. The film earned over $871 million worldwide and became the second highest-grossing film of 2001 in the US and worldwide (behind Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone). It was nominated for thirteen Oscars at the 74th Academy Awards ceremony, including Best Picture, Best Director, and Best Supporting Actor for McKellen, winning four for Best Cinematography, Best Makeup, Best Original Score, and Best Visual Effects. It also won four British Academy Film Awards, including Best Film and Best Director BAFTA awards. The Special Extended Edition was released to DVD on 12 November 2002 and to Blu-ray Disc on 28 June 2011. In 2007, The Fellowship of the Ring was voted No. 50 on the American Film Institute's list of 100 greatest American films. The AFI also voted it the second greatest fantasy film of all time during their 10 Top 10 special. The film ranks #24 on Empire's 2008 list of the 500 greatest movies of all time. Cast and Crew * Peter Jackson - director * Fran Walsh - screenplay * Philippa Boyens - screenplay * Peter Jackson - screenplay * J.R.R. Tolkien - based on the book * Barrie M. Osborne - producer * Peter Jackson - producer * Fran Walsh - producer * Tim Saunders - producer * Mark Ordesky - executive producer * Bob Weinstein - executive producer * Harvey Weinstein - executive producer * Robert Shaye - executive producer * Michael Lynne - executive producer * Andrew Lesnie, A.C.S. - director of photography * Grant Major - production designer * John Gilbert - film editor * Rick Porras - co-producer * Jamie Selkirk - co-producer Cast (In alphabetical order) See also:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (Cast)/Gallery * Alan Howard as Voice of The Ring * Noel Appleby as Everard Proudfoot * Sean Astin as Sam * Sala Baker as Sauron * Sean Bean as Boromir * Cate Blanchett as Galadriel * Orlando Bloom as Legolas * Billy Boyd as Pippin * Peter Corrigan as Otho (Extended Edition) * Marton Csokas as Celeborn * Lori Dungey as Mrs. Bracegirdle (Extended Edition) * Megan Edwards as Mrs. Proudfoot * Michael Elsworth as Gondorian Archivist * Mark Ferguson as Gil-galad * Norman Forsey as Gaffer Gamgee (Extended Edition) * Ian Holm as Bilbo * William Johnson as Old Noakes (Extended Edition) * Christopher Lee as Saruman * Lawrence Makoare as Lurtz * Brent McIntyre as Witch-king * Ian McKellen as Gandalf * Peter McKenzie as Elendil * Sarah McLeod as Rosie Cotton * Dominic Monaghan as Merry * Elizabeth Moody as Lobelia (Extended Edition) * Viggo Mortensen as Aragorn * Ian Mune as Bounder * Craig Parker as Haldir * Cameron Rhodes as Farmer Maggot * John Rhys-Davies as Gimli * Martyn Sanderson as Gate Keeper * Brian Sergent as Ted Sandyman (Extended Edition) * Andy Serkis as Gollum (voice) * Harry Sinclair as Isildur * Liv Tyler as Arwen * David Weatherley as Barliman Butterbur * Hugo Weaving as Elrond * Elijah Wood as Frodo Hero Orcs, Goblins, Uruks & Ringwraiths * Victoria Beynon-Cole * Lee Hartley * Sam La Hood * Chris Streeter * Phil Grieve (as Phillip Grieve) (Twelfth credited in theatrical version) * Jonathan Jordan * Semi Kuresa * Clinton Ulyatt * Paul Bryson * Lance Fabian Kemp * Jono Manks * Ben Price * Kate O'Rourke (Extended Edition) * Thomas McGinty (Extended Edition) Doubles & Stand-ins * Kiran Shah * Praphaphorn 'Fon' Chansantor * Bhoja 'BK' Kannada * Murugan Palani * Indravadan J. Purohit * Martin Leniston Gray * Zo Hartley * Paul Randall * Roland Tuck * Sean Allan * Jonathan Smith * Stefan Hill * Jason Hood * Dallas Poll * Sean Connell * Frank Goldingham * Jarl Benzon * Abigail Turner * Philippa Bluett * Polly Baigent * Penny Dean * Blair Morton * Philip Shaw * Kenneth Just * Blake Feehan * Kester Fordham * Lindsay Cope * Matt Harris * Tristan Murdoch * Liam Basher * Lucy Marwick * Jade Candy * Richard Beer * Milne Riley * Russell Self Cute Hobbit Children * Billy Jackson * Katie Jackson Riding Doubles * Basil Clapham (credited in Extended Edition) * Jane Abbott * Jason Hill * Craig Jackson Stunt Performers * Daniel Andrews (credited in Extended Edition) * Sala Baker * Jeff Barber * Trevor Bau * Brett Beattie * Shane Blakey (as Shayne Blakie) (credited in Extended Edition) * Sean Button (credited in Extended Edition) * Adam Campbell (credited in Extended Edition) * Shaughan Campbell (credited in Extended Edition) * Ryan Carey (credited in Extended Edition) * Justin B. Carter * Rodney Cook (as Rodney (RJ) Cook) * Ben Cooke (credited in Extended Edition) * Robert Cooper (credited in Extended Edition) * Gareth Courtney (credited in Extended Edition) Uncredited Cast and Crew Cast * Gino Acevedo as Ring Dwarf-lord * Betty Adams as Hobbit * Alexander Anderson as Ring King of Men * Frazer Anderson as Orc * Daniel Andrews as Orc / Uruk-hai * Matt Appleton as Council Elf * Rodney Bane as Orc * Cam Barnes as Extra * Timothy Bartlett as Hobbit * Lili Bayliss as Extra * Darcy Beehre as Hobbit * Jarl Benzon as Last Alliance Elf / Orc / Wandering Company Elf * Jørn Benzon as Lothlorien Elf / Orc * Lynden Berryman as Uruk at Amon Hen * Bob Blackwell as Hobbit * Ben Britton as Last Alliance Elf / Rivendell Elf (Extended Edition) * Jed Brophy as Ringwraith * Riley Brophy as Child Hobbit * Isabella Brown as Extra * Fraser Budge as Last Alliance Elf / Orc * Andy Burt as Extra * Sean Button as Uruk-hai * Sarah Campus as Dancing Hobbit * Hannah Candy as Extra * Ryan Carey as Uruk-hai * Carey Carter as Elf / Orc * Norman Cates as Party Hobbit * Merrin Cavel as Elf * John Christophers as Hobbit * Nathan Clark as Council Elf * Rachel Clentworth as Goblin * Randall William Cook as Cave Troll * Hannah Copeland as Hobbit Child * Chaz Cramp as Uruk-hai * Sabine Crossen as Rivendell Elf (Extended Edition) * Tack Daniel as Uruk-hai * Peter Daubé as Khai * Mana Hira Davis as Goblin / Orc / Uruk-hai * Shane Dawson as Uruk-hai * Philip Eastwood as Hobbit * Troy Egan as Orc Warrior / Uruk-hai * Michael Elsworth as Cirdan the Shipwright * Rebecca Fitzgerald as Prancing Pony Patron * Siosa Fonua as Orc / Uruk-hai * Kester Fordham as Last Alliance Elf / Rivendell Elf (Extended Edition) * Xander Forterie as Ring Dwarf-lord * Ben Fransham as Goblin / Lothlorien Elf (Extended Edition) * Duane Frew as Last Alliance Elf * Mark Fry as Man in the Prancing Pony * Joseph Fui as Orc / Uruk-hai * Rebecca Gallagher-Scott as Elf * Matthew Gibbons as Uruk-hai * William Gilbert as Extra * Simon Green as Extra * Warren Green as Isengard Orc Blacksmith * Andy Gunn as Last Alliance Soldier / Lothlorien Elf / Rivendell Elf (Extended Edition) * Felicity Hamill as Goblin * Winham Hammond as Orc / Uruk-hai * Jonathan Harding as Council Elf / Lothlorien Elf * Zo Hartley as Kissing Hobbit (Extended Edition) * Taea Hartwell as Cute Hobbit Child * Jeff Hawkes as Hobbit * Clayton Hayward as Ring Dwarf-lord * Ray Henwood as Council Man * Mike Hopkins as Farmer Maggot (voice) * Dave Houma as Hobbit * John Howe as Ring King of Men * Jill Jackson as Party Hobbit * Peter Jackson as Albert Dreary * Gareth Jensen as Rivendell Elf (Extended Edition) * Ralph Johnson as Council Man / Orc / Uruk-hai * Stu Johnson as Isengard Orc Blacksmith * Robin Jordan as Hobbit Child * Tim Kano as Gondorian Citizen * Sam Kelly as Council Elf / Last Alliance Elf * Micha Kemp as Lothlorien Elf * Jeff Kingsford-Brown as Party Hobbit * Greg Lane as Orc * Alan Lee as Ring King of Men * Sacha Lee as Arms of Gollum * Bernard Lord as Party Hobbit * Peter Lyon as Isengard Orc Blacksmith * Marta Martí as Village Female Hobbit * Rich Mayberry as Ring Dwarf-lord * Ax McClennan as Lothlorien Elf * Bret McKenzie as Council Elf * Justin McKenzie as Council Elf * Nathan Meister as Extra * Liz Merton as Hobbit Band Member * Dean Morganity as Uruk-hai * Blair Morton as Council Elf * Francis Mountjoy as Elf / Orc / Uruk-hai * Andrew Munro as Uruk-hai * Bruce Parkes as Breelander * Luke Parry as Extra * Timothy Patrick as Hobbit / Orc * Laurie Penney as Hobbit * Ann Percy as Lothlorien Citizen * Chanti Porter as Hobbit Dancer * Loni Dean Porter-Samuels as Orc / Uruk-hai * Christy Quilliam as Galadriel's Elf * Shane Rangi as Witch-king * Chris Reid as Orc / Uruk-hai * Larry Rew as King of Men * Grant Roa as Uruk-hai * Thomas Robins as Hand of Gollum * Mark Ruka as Orc * Andrea Russell as Extra * Chris Ryan as Breelander / Uruk-hai * Jason Secto as Last Alliance Elf / Lothlorien Elf * Andy Serkis as Ringwraith / Witch-king (voice) * Paul Shapcott as Ringwraith * Samuel E. Shore as Orc / Refugee * Jason Simi as Orc / Uruk-hai * Bruce Sinclair as Breelander * Matt Stevens as Extra * Ken Stratton as Isengard Orc / Last Alliance Soldier / Morgul Orc / Uruk-hai * Chas Surgison as Hobbit * Jo Surgison as Hobbit * Kate Surgison as Hobbit * David Sutton as Extra * Robbie Titchiner as Extra * Andrew Van Klei as Vagrant * Marcia Vosper as Party Hobbit * Amy Waller as Hobbit * Fran Walsh as Screaming Ringwraiths (voice) * Tom Walsh as Fatty Bolger * James Waterhouse-Brown as Goblin * Hugo Weaving as Isildur (voice) * Mel T. Wani as Orc * Nikki Webster as Elf * Jo Wilson as Extra * Mark Winther as Elf / Orc / Uruk-hai * Robert Young as Goblin / Orc / Uruk-hai Crew * Jonathan Costelloe - stunts See also * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Category:Films